Cover You
by Tosa
Summary: Sometimes, when he was alone, he felt like nothing more than the 'safe' guy, the shoulder to cry on, the substitute for when no one else was available. When they were together, he couldn't think at all. Unsui/Hiruma


from the LJ community 1sentence - set Delta.

* * *

**#01 - Air**

Unsui tells himself that now that they're not together anymore, he has room to breathe; in reality, he feels as though he is suffocating.

**#02 - Apples**

Hiruma makes sure he's alone before inhaling the smell of Unsui's Glay sweatshirt; he hasn't gotten around to returning it, and won't still, long after the apple-scented aroma of laundry detergent that reminds him of the other boy fades.

**#03 - Beginning  
**  
In the morning after, when Agon had either left or was still sleeping, Hiruma would slip on the younger twin's clothes and go out into the kitchen, where he and Unsui had surprisingly ordinary conversations.

**#04 - Bugs**

Unsui couldn't help but feel amused as Hiruma, master of psychological warfare, squabbled irately at his frozen computer screen.

**#05 - Coffee**He tells himself not to get worked up, because it isn't a date, just _coffee;_ he has to remind himself that he's still technically dating Agon, dammit, so it _can't_ be (no matter how deeply he secretly wants it to be).

**#06 - Dark**

Because it is dark, he can will away the nasty attitude and dreadlocks of the body beside him, imagining his mouth is touching the throat of another Kongo entirely.

**#07 - Despair**

Agon won't admit that the feeling he gets when Unsui puts his arm around Hiruma, and the blonde smiles in a way that suggests he can't help it; he doesn't want to admit that that maybe makes him sad.

**#08 - Doors**

He doesn't think they'll ever make up, until Hiruma sees through his disguise and invites himself into his room the moment they get to their hotel in America.

**#09 - Drink**

The blonde leaves an uncharacteristic message on their machine, saying he's drunk and needs a ride home; and when Agon refuses to budge, Unsui decides he'll take care of it himself.

**#10 - Duty**

Unsui can feel himself cringe when Hiruma picks the wretched dog up, smiling as he looks at Unsui and says, "It's your turn to make sure he does his _'business'._"

**#11 - Earth**

Nothing about this - from the feel of Hiruma's skin to the sounds he's making - seems earthly possible, and yet here they are, and it _is_.

**#12 - End**

He is about to open his mouth, to bring himself to say it when Hiruma glares at him, says he doesn't have to, and storms off.

**#13 - Fall**

He'd had an inkling of what may've been forming between them for a while, but when Hiruma straight out told him Glay was the single greatest band on the planet, well; Unsui was smitten.

**#14 - Fire**

He loves that fire Hiruma gets in his eyes when he feels angry or passionate about something.

**#15 - Flexible**

Unsui is willing to do anything for him, at any time - especially when it comes to making up; the older Kongo always seems to be there, ready to forgive.

**#16 - Flying**

He ignores the roll of the fucking old man's eyes and sound of shock from the fat ass; because when Unsui touches him right then, he isn't ready to land yet.

**#17 - Food**

Come to think, this had sort of started when one breakfast, after Agon had ditched them and Unsui had made pancakes, the older Kongo found the balls to ask him out.

**#18 - Foot**

He loved Hiruma, but _honestly_, did he _have_ to kick him so violently to wake him up?

**#19 - Grave**

Unsui had been mistaken when he thought Agon's irresponsibility would run him into an early grave; if the looks and space his teammates were suddenly giving him were any indication, the true killer was his younger brother's _mouth_.

**#20 - Green  
**  
Out here, in the field, he doesn't have to think about Hiruma or the fact that they hate one another right now; all he has to do is make sure he doesn't lose to him.

**#21 - Head  
**  
He had been half expecting Hiruma to kiss him in front of everyone when the blonde grabbed his face out-of-the-blue, but instead, the demon merely rubbed his head, saying something akin to, "For good luck," in explanation.

**#22 - Hollow**

He cannot remember Hiruma's excuse for ending their relationship; he just knows it has less to do with whatever he said and more to do with the returning kicker.

**#23 - Honor**

He feels as high as a kite when Hiruma chooses him over brilliant, wonderful, "perfect" Agon.

**#24 - Hope**

When he tells Hiruma Agon's not there and the blonde doesn't leave, he allows himself to feel some semblance of hope.

**#25 - Light**

Agon scowls at him and says, "It's just 'cause he's blonde and green-eyed and light-skinned - you'll get over it eventually; _I_ did."

**#26 - Lost**

Unsui has no idea what to do with himself without him, so he settles for putting all his energy into dating different faceless-but-good-looking people because it seemed to work for Agon, and he _would've_ chosen to train for the Christmas bowl instead, but he can't bring himself to look at a football right now.

**#27 - Metal**

The guns made him uncomfortable at first, but he begins to understand Hiruma's love for the smooth metal devices when Agon barges in on them purposely - _again_.

**#28 - New**The snakey-looking delinquent sighs exasperatedly at him and says, "Since you're new and _obviously_ have no idea what you're doing with him, I'll help you out - but only because I think Hiruma's screwing with you, so I don't really see you as a threat or anything."

**#29 - Old**

Trying to watch Hiruma chattering away with his kicker in disinterest, Unsui mildly wondered if facial hair would make _him_ look older...

**#30 - Peace**

With Hiruma snoozing beside him and the sparkling lights of New York City outside his window, Unsui can't help but feel that they've made up for good this time.

**#31 - Poison**

"Pick your poison," Hiruma chirps on greeting, barreling through the door with three bottles of wine and already looking quite smashed.

**#32 - Pretty**

"Don't be so fucking queer," Hiruma snaps, but Unsui can tell by his reddening face that he appreciates the compliment.

**#33 - Rain**

Really, the whole situation - Unsui chasing after Hiruma and proclaiming his love for him in the rain - would've been much more romantic, had he not slipped and fell flat on his face in the mud.

**#34 - Regret**

Granted, he'd been surprised when Hiruma appeared on his doorstep, but had been made even more baffled when the blonde apologized; "I just had a couple regrets leaving it like _that_, y'know?"

**#35 - Roses**

Despite Hiruma hitting him and screaming that he was not _that _gay, and how _dare _he give him such a thing in front of his whole god damn _team, _Unsui found himself laughing, replying, "I'm glad you liked them."

**#36 - Secret**

Hiruma managed to convince himself it was those fucking roses that made the whole damn thing not a secret anymore, refusing to believe he hadn't covered things up himself well enough beforehand.

**#37 - Snakes**

The cheerleaders reminded him of snakes, with leering eyes and sinister rattlers shaking as they inquired on the nature of his relationship with Unsui, and wouldn't he like to invite him to practice to see him a little more often?

**#38 - Snow**

They were forced to tell Agon about their relationship when Hiruma was caught trying to dig through the tunnel of snow barring their door the next morning, the younger Kongo not remembering having invited him over the day before and quickly growing angry with the realization of whose clothes the blonde was wearing.

**#39 - Solid**

Agon found the sight of a solid weapon making contact with his brother's face hilarious; Unsui, on the other hand, had had no idea a pistol whip could be so god awfully _painful_.

**#40 - Spring**

The moment he walked in the door, Hiruma pounced; "So who's this _Karin_ who keeps fucking asking about you?"

**#41 - Stable**

"You've got to be kidding - _our_ relationship is your most stable so far?"

**#42 - Strange**

Out of all Hiruma's partners, Unsui figured he was the strangest, simply for being the most normal.

**#43 - Summer**

The heat was fucking _killing_ him, and Hiruma's over-active libido wasn't helping.

**#44 - Taboo**

After ten minutes of fidgeting, his mother finally said, "Sweetie... I got a lot of complaints, and I was wondering if, the next time you bring Hiruma-san home with you... could you make sure the neighbors at least don't _hear_ you?"

**#45 - Ugly**

Being dumped by Hiruma every time that old man was available again - something Agon also had experience with from dating the blonde before - made Unsui feel suddenly _very_ self-conscious.

**#46 - War**

As the one called Takekura sent him flailing (with an insincere grumble of "sorry, didn't see you there"), Unsui couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

**#47 - Water**

He tried to tell himself that it was wrong wrong _wrong_, that Agon was his brother and that this was unfair, but Hiruma's finger peaking from behind the shower curtain and beckoning Unsui to join him erased those thoughts.

**#48 - Welcome**

As Hiruma stormed away, Agon's extremely satisfied voice reached his ears; "You're _welcome_."

**#49 - Winter**

As the blonde tried to burrow into his bed, away from the cold, his face fell into the sweatshirt he had yet to give back to Unsui; and, after some extreme mental debating, he sighed and put it on, making plans to return it tomorrow.

**#50 - Wood**

Unsui could feel his face heat up at the flash of a camera and Hiruma's cackle of, "Nice _tent_, Kongo - you dream of me last night?"


End file.
